The one who save me
by Mede Freaky
Summary: Ginny no supo por qué motivo enfadarse más; si por el hecho de haberse derrumbado delante de esos mortífagos desgraciados y no recordar absolutamente nada… o la idea de que Blaise Zabini la hubiese salvado. Para Impassegirl89. San Valentín Invisible.


**Hi there! **

**Mede Nott reportándose. Esta vez es debido al Reto San Valentín Invisible, del foro The Ruins, el cual es un foro genial en el que todo el mundo se debería pasar— se la pasan muy padre y luego incluso les pagan por que les hagan publicidad, como a mí XD—. Nah, lo hago porque en serio es divertidísimo y genialoso.**

**En fin, como iba diciendo, en este foro propusieron el reto ya antes mencionado y a mí me toco regalarle a nada más y nada menos que a… **

***REDOBLE DE TAMBORES***

**Impassegirl89.**

**Ella pidió textualmente: **_"quiero un BlaisexGinny. Sin nada más que añadir, al que le toque que haga maravillaas"._** Bueno, linda, la vedad es que esto está muy alejado de ser una maravilla, pero lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo y espero de corazón sea de tu agrado.**

**Ya sé que les estoy hartando con todo mi parloteo, pero antes de empezar quiero agradecerle enormemente a ****Lizze213**** por betear esta historia. En serio que sus consejos me sirvieron mucho.**

**¡Ah! Y un agradecimiento más a mi papá porque… nah, es broma. Pero lo quería mencionar porque pronto será su cumpleaños y aunque él JAMAS leerá esto, lo digo: feliz cumple, papi ñ.ñ **

**Y ya para acabar me toca poner el Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares no son de mi propiedad, sino de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. Un amor de mujer.**

**Ahora sí, ¡a leer se ha dicho! **

**Ojala les guste. En especial a ti, Impass ñ.ñ**

* * *

><p><strong>The one who save me.<strong>

_¡Crucio!_

Ginny Weasley sintió como si mil cuchillos se clavaran en todo su cuerpo. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y cerró los ojos, intentando evitar que cualquier lágrima escapara por ellos.

— ¡Crucio!— repitió Alecto Carrow, y de nuevo ese dolor insoportable inundó cada fibra de su ser.

¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación? Pues muy simple, bombas fétidas…

Había sido idea de Seamus, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Además, el plan era simple: ella, junto con Neville, Luna, Seamus, Colin, Ernie, Hannah, Susan, las hermanas Patil, Lavander y Michael, entrarían a la oficina de la profesora de estudios Muggles y la llenarían por completo del oloroso explosivo. Y el plan habría funcionado, de no ser porque les tendieron una emboscada. Un grupo de Slytherin los esperaba ahí y, antes de que pudieran hacer nada, los atraparon.

Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido. Los desarmaron, sujetaron con cuerdas y amordazaron, mientras esperaban a que los hermanos Carrow llegasen. En ese momento, lo único que Ginny podía hacer era ver a Malfoy con infinito desprecio, a lo que él contestaba con una sonrisa burlesca y un _¿Estas cómoda, Weasley? _

Claro que él no era el único cabrón responsable de que ella y sus amigos se encontraran en esa situación. No, con él se encantaban sus fieles sirvientes, Crabe y Goyle, la maldita arrastrada de Parkinson, la zorra de Daphne Greengrass, la asquerosa de Bulstrode, un indiferente Theodore Nott y Zabini, que miraba la escena con aire divertido y despreocupado.

Ginny no pudo evitar gruñir al verlos.

Al poco tiempo, llegaron los Carrow, y no necesitaron demasiadas explicaciones antes de ponerse a lanzarles Cruciatus a diestro y siniestro. Pero en ningún momento ella dejó escapar un solo quejido. No importaba lo mucho que le doliera, no les daría esa satisfacción.

Claro que no todos aguantaron tanto como ella. La primera en caer fue Lavander, seguida por Hannah y las gemelas Patil. Al final, solo ella, Neville y Luna quedaban en pie, y se notaba que la rubia no soportaría mucho tiempo más.

— Crucio— profirió por última vez Amycus Carrow, esta vez dirigido a un semiconsciente Michael. Luego añadió—: Creo que esto será suficiente. O si no terminaran igual que los padres de Longbottom.

Ginny noto como Neville, a su lado, se tensaba por completo.

— Tienes razón— corroboro la mortífaga—. Sáquenlos de aquí.

Obedeciendo la orden, los Slytherin tomaron a los rehenes, de los cuales algunos se encontraban inconscientes, y los arrastraron fuera de la habitación.

Ginny sintió como Draco Malfoy la tomaba de los pelirrojos cabellos y tiraba fuertemente.

— Espera, Draco— dijo Alecto Carrow, y el rubio se detuvo en el acto, esperando a que la mujer prosiguiera—, deja a Weasley aquí. Creo que se merece otra _sesión de castigo_- agregó con una sonrisa cruel.

— ¡No!— exclamo Neville con desesperación, intentando zafarse del agarre de Crabe con todas sus fuerzas, pero le fue imposible.

— A callar, Longbottom— ordeno la Carrow, para posteriormente sacar la varita de su túnica y apuntar con ella al chico—. _¡Desmaius!_— soltó sin más, y el muchacho cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Ginny no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por su amigo, ya que inmediatamente después, Malfoy la dejo caer sin escrúpulo alguno, y ella, adolorida y atada como estaba, no pudo hacer nada para evitar caer de lleno al frío y duro mármol.

Vio como sus amigos eran llevados a rastras fuera del despacho e, inevitablemente, se quedo sola… _indefensa_. Odiaba eso con toda su alma.

Los Carrow se fueron acercando a ella, lenta y malévolamente. Sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron con ellas a la pelirroja. Ella, como toda respuesta, les miro desafiante. No cedería, eso sí que no. A ningún tipo de tortura, no importaba que tan fuerte fuera ésta…

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Sentía cada fibra de su ser arder de la manera más dolorosa posible. No recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor en ningún momento de su vida: ni siquiera se sentía capaz de abrir los ojos, incluso los parpados le dolían demasiado para moverlos un milímetro.

Aun así, Ginny Weasley sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y fue abriendo sus obres lentamente— demasiado, quizá—. Lo primero que enfoco fueron los doseles de una cama, así que imaginó que se encontraría en su dormitorio, pero no; las cortinas que adornaban esa cama eran diferentes al del de los dormitorios de chicas en Gryffindor… estas eran verde plata.

¿Dónde demonios se supone que estaba?

— Hasta que por fin despiertas, Bella Durmiente— dijo una voz burlona. Con una sorprendente velocidad para el estado en que se encontraba, Ginny se sentó sobre el colchón. Hizo una mueca de dolor por el repentino esfuerzo, pero fue rápidamente sustituida por una mirada de odio al encontrarse ahí a Blaise Zabini, sentado a unos cuantos metros de ella en una destartalada silla, con las piernas cruzadas de forma elegante y esa sonrisa burlesca eternamente tatuada en sus labios.

— Zabini, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?— exigió saber la muchacha, con rudeza.

— Bueno, esta es mi habitación. Es normal que esté aquí, supongo— respondió el moreno, irónico.

— Entonces déjame reformular mi pregunta— dijo Ginny de la misma forma—. ¿Qué demonios se supone que hago yo aquí, contigo?

— Oh, Weasley, me alegra que lo preguntes— exclamo Zabini con falso entusiasmo—. Pues resulta que después de que sacáramos la… _basura_ de la oficina de la profesora Carrow, yo decidí quedarme fuera de ella, por si después necesitaban que también te sacara a ti. Pero después de unos minutos, tú comenzaste a llorar y a suplicar que pararan, y creo que no tenían intención de hacerlo.

»No es que me importes mucho, tú lo sabes— continuó con tranquilidad—, pero soy fiel creyente en la idea de que a una dama no se la toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa, por lo que decidí entrar y detenerlos con la excusa de que había un par de estudiantes de primero corriendo por los pasillos— sonrió ligeramente, como recordando algo—. Obviamente, ellos fueron en el acto como si les hubiese prometido dulces o algo así. Tú estabas tirada en el suelo y te habías desmayado. Así que, como buen caballero que soy, te lleve en mis brazos hasta aquí esperando a que despertaras— concluyó con su explicación.

Ginny no supo por qué motivo enfadarse más; si por el hecho de haberse derrumbado delante de esos mortífagos desgraciados y no recordar absolutamente nada… o la idea de que Blaise Zabini la hubiese salvado.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con rabia.

— Vaya, Zabini, debes de sentirte realmente orgulloso por lo considerado y noble que eres— comentó con jocosidad—, pero te informo que yo en ningún momento te pedí ayuda.

— Es gracioso que las personas digan que los de Slytherin somos los malos del cuento— contraataco el muchacho—, cuando los de Gryffindor ni siquiera son capaces de dar las gracias cuando alguien los ayuda.

— Cállate— mascullo Weasley.

— Como dije antes, muñeca, con un simple gracias es suficiente— Zabini torció una sonrisa casi lasciva.

— ¡Que te calles, joder!— explotó la pelirroja. Se sentía impotente, estúpida, débil y un montón de sentimientos contradictorios que ella detestaba.

Y es que ella necesitaba sentir que estaba haciendo algo por la causa, por eso mismo había vuelto a abrir el _E.D_, para ayudar en algo. Ser útil. Y el saberse dependiente e indefensa le sentaba como una patada en el estomago, porque sentía que estaba decepcionando a sus amigos, a su familia… _a Harry_.

— Tengo que irme— susurro con voz queda. Se levanto de la cama pero, para su desgracia, sus piernas le fallaron y se precipitó irremediablemente al suelo; pero antes de impactar contra la fría superficie plana, sintió como unas manos se ceñían a su delgada cintura e impedían la caída.

El Slytherin la estaba abrazando fuertemente y sus rostros estaban increíblemente cerca. Involuntariamente, la muchacha enrojeció, y se despreció a sí misma enormemente por este hecho.

— Tampoco esperes que te dé las gracias por esto— dijo Ginny con altivez.

— En ningún momento he esperado algo de ti, linda— respondió el moreno con simpleza.

— Idiota— profirió la leona dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho—. ¡Idiota!— repitió con más fuerza—. Eres un idiota. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Y más idiota… ¡MALDITO IDIOTA!—

Y por cada _idiota_ que soltaba, Zabini recibía un golpe en el pecho. Pero, por más fuerte que este fuese, él no parecía tener intención alguna de moverse ni un ápice.

Ginny Weasley nunca se considero a sí misma el tipo de chicas que lloraban por todo. Es más, lo hacia la menor cantidad de veces posible. Por ese mismo motivo, no lograba entender que hacia ahí, entre los brazos de Blase Zabini, con la cara enterrada en su pecho y llorando de la manera más amarga que uno se pudiese imaginar.

Ni siquiera sabía el motivo exacto por el cual lloraba… era por muchas cosas y por nada en particular. Por todo en general.

Poco a poco, sus sollozos fueron cesando y su respiración se fue calando. Se separó lentamente del moreno, y sus miradas se encontraron intensamente.

— ¿Estas mejor?— preguntó el joven con delicadeza.

— S-sí, eso creo…— respondió ella entre hipidos.

Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, Zabini se abalanzo hacia su boca y la besó en los labios. Al principio, Ginny no supo cómo reaccionar, pero lentamente, fue moviendo sus labios para responder a los exigentes del muchacho. Él la abrazo por la cintura y ella se aferro fuertemente a su cuello. Pero, cuando Zabini intento introducir su lengua en la boca de la pelirroja, ella reaccionó de golpe. Se separó con brusquedad de él y le propició una fuerte bofetada, que resonó por toda la habitación.

— Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me escuchaste? Jamás en tu vida— advirtió la joven con dureza. Se había apartado unos cuantos metros de él, manteniéndose en pie con dificultad. Zabini, por su parte, la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y una mano sobre su amoratada mejilla.

Ginny se giró y comenzó a caminar trabajosamente hacia la puerta. Comenzó a abrirla lentamente, pero antes de salir definitivamente del lugar, una voz masculina la interrumpió:

— No te sientas tan importante, Weasley. Con esto acabo de confirmar lo que ya sabía: tú no eres mi tipo.

Ella sonrió de lado y respondió:

— Me alegra que lo digas, Zabini, porque tú tampoco eres el mío.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Salió del dormitorio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras muy lentamente. Llegó al lugar en el cual creyó que jamás pondría un pie en su vida: La Sala Común de Slytherin. Estaba casi completamente vacía, excepto por dos personas— dos muchachos, para ser más específicos—.

Theodore Nott, el cual leía un libro tranquilamente, con el semblante serio y sentado en un elegante sillón de cuero negro. A su lado se encontraba Draco Malfoy, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y dos dedos masajeándose el puente de la nariz. El rubio entreabrió sus grises ojos y miró a Ginny, al notar que la pelirroja tenía su mirada clavada fijamente en ellos dos, torció una sonrisa.

—Vaya, Vaya—canturreó con saña Malfoy—, la comadreja por fin se va. Espero que Zabini nos deje entrar de una vez a _nuestro dormitorio_— puntualizó las dos últimas palabras—. Esto es indignante, para ser sinceros.

Nott chasqueo la lengua en respuesta.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie. Ginny se tensó al sentir el peligro avecinarse pero, para su sorpresa, ambos chicos pasaron por completo de ella. Sólo Malfoy hizo chocar sus hombros hoscamente, lo que provocó que cerrara los ojos ante el inmenso dolor que ese simple roce le hizo sentir.

Una vez ambos muchachos hubieron desaparecido escaleras arriba, la Gryffindor salió apresuradamente del sitio que por naturaleza era su enemigo.

Echo a correr por las frías mazmorras, sin importarle que cada vez que sus pies tocaban el suelo sentía un fuerte dolor recorrerle desde las palmas de los pies hasta el cuero cabelludo. Lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí… de _él_.

No planeaba parar con su carrera, pero una voz llamándola hizo que frenara en seco.

— ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!— dirigió su mirada hacia el origen del sonido.

Acercándose a ella a toda velocidad, estaban Colin Creevey y Luna Lovegood, esta última con lágrimas en los ojos y dispuesta a echarse a los brazos de la pelirroja, pero el muchacho se lo impidió cogiéndola con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su varita y apuntaba a Ginny, amenazante.

— Alto, Luna, no sabemos si en realidad es ella— expuso el Gryffindor con convicción.

— A los doce años tú y yo formamos _"El Club de fans de Harry Potter",_ pero rápidamente se deshizo porque ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo en quien debía ser el líder— explicó Ginny con simpleza. En los labios de Colin se formo una sonrisa nostálgica y dejo de apuntarla con su varita, mientras dejaba libre el brazo de Luna, quien no necesitó más explicaciones para abalanzarse sobre su mejor amiga y estrecharla en un cálido abrazo.

Ginny correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo a la Ravenclaw. Ella no necesitaba que ellos le probaran nada. Estaba segura de que eran sus amigos, y se sentía inmensamente feliz por ello…

— ¿Dónde rayos se supone que has estado todos estos días?— preguntó el muchacho mirando a Ginny fijamente.

— ¿Días?— cuestionó Ginny separándose de Luna y abriendo los ojos como platos.

— Si, días— contestó la rubia—. Hace días que no sabemos absolutamente nada de ti… desde lo de los Carrow— la voz se le quebró ligeramente—. Desde entonces todas las noches nos dividimos y salimos a buscarte.

Ginny ya no escuchaba a su amiga, su mente estaba muy alejada de ahí. ¿Eso significaba que durante días Zabini estuvo cuidando de ella?

— Exacto— dijo Colin—. ¿Podrías explicarnos dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

— No lo recuerdo— mintió.

Y es que, ¿qué podría decirles? ¿Que estuvo en los dormitorios masculinos de Slytherin? ¿Que Blaise Zabini estuvo cuidando de ella? ¿Que la consoló y que luego se besaron…? Corrección, que él la besó a ella.

— ¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?— preguntó Colin, extrañado.

— Pues, solo recuerdo haberme levantado en medio de un aula vacía, salir de ahí y, posteriormente, encontrarme con ustedes.

— ¿En un aula vacía?— el castaño la miró escéptico—. Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Nosotros hemos estado revisando todas las…

— Eso ya no importa— le interrumpió Luna con firmeza—. Lo importante es que Ginny está con nosotros y está bien— tomó la mano de la pelirroja y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente—. Será mejor que busquemos a Neville, se alegrara cuando te vea. Ha estado muy preocupado.

Colin iba a protestar, pero en vez de eso, dejó escapar un suspiro resignado antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos y seguir a las dos muchachas.

Y mientras Ginny era guiada por sus amigos entre los tétricos y húmedos pasillos del castillo, se sintió aliviada. Por fin podría alejarse de ese lugar… alejarse de él.  
>Aun así, no pudo evitar levantar la vista ligeramente por encima de sus hombros y estremecerse porque, sólo por un segundo, le pareció ver un par de ojos, negros y brillantes, observándola fijamente entre la oscuridad…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seep, adivinaron; quien miraba a Ginny desde las sombras era Snape XD Jaja, Ok, no. Lo dejo a criterio de cada quien.<strong>

**Lo importante es: ¿les gusto? ¿Qué tal a ti, Impass? Mira que este es justo el momento para decirme, de la manera más colérica posible, que me dedique mejor a tejer. Y yo me iré, con la cabeza gacha, a comprarme mi estambrito, mis agujas y mi mecedora, a tejer algunos sweaters bien a la Weasley XDDD**

**Jeje, al principio, cuando vi lo que me había tocado, sentí que me iba a dar un patatus. Yo soy Hanny hasta el final. Pero ahora, después de haber escrito y leído un poco sobre esta peculiar pareja, le he cogido cariño.**

**Una cosa importante: yo valoro MUCHO MÁS que me dejen un comentario a que simplemente me agreguen a favs. Es más, me embreaba de sobremanera lo segundo sin hacer antes lo primero.**

**Si ven ese bonito botoncito azulito un poquito más abajo, denle clic y denme su opinión, y despertaran al día siguiente en una habitación extraña y descubrirán que Blaise Zabini les ha salvado. No sé ustedes, pero a mí me suena tentador XP**

**Eso es todo.**

**Me despido.**

**Un abrazo asfixiante para Impassgirl89.**

**Un besote y nos leemos ñ.ñ**

**Atte,**

**Pam.**


End file.
